


Fallen Angel and the Man with no SOUL

by KitCrest25



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abusive Mother, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Dark, Demon Blood, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, MIGHT have character death, Magic, Muteness, Protectiveness, Slow Updates, Time Skips, harsh punishment, idk... will edit if needed, innocence tainted, kinda slow burn, might be a fan-fic, soulless beings, strict father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCrest25/pseuds/KitCrest25
Summary: Human-beings as a general were never kind to each other, but one angel who refused to believe they were a lost cause her own existence to show her older siblings that they could be redeemed. While down in Hell, a demon longs for the closeness that can't be found by his father, finding it in a sworn enemy and a friendly mortal. When they are found, they are sent through trials and endless pain as their faith in each other is put to the test.Her first memories are of darkness and pain.His are an entire lifetime of emptiness and contempt.He does not want her, but she still wishes to be by his side. Will her acts of unconditional kindness light his darkened heart? Or will she just be a means to an end for his immediate survival?
Relationships: Angel/Human, Brother/Sister, angel/demon - Relationship, demon/human - Relationship





	1. Prologue

There isn't much that can drive mankind to becoming better. If it was easy, many wouldn't resort to crime of any sort. They wouldn't shout obscenities to each other, be cruel to the innocent that we strive to protect. They wouldn't hunt those that have a power that can make their living better and force it to be their own.

_'But mankind wasn't always like this'_ , they say. _'It isn't our fault'_ , _'we didn't ask for this'_ , and the list goes on and on...

My other children try their best to tell me of the atrocities, all except my youngest child. She does her best to help them protect what they actually love without the help of my oldest son's children. _'There is a way to help them, don't give up on them just yet'_ , she would say to her siblings who have long left them to their devices. I will always think of what I did as harsh, but it was necessary for her to learn.

It happened when I was thinking that she hadn't come to say her usual about mankind being kinder than what the other children say...

_'Where is your sister?'_ , looking at Raziel who normally watch my young daughter. He jumped and turned to me, desperately trying to hiding the mirror he looks at the mortal realm with.

_'Who, My Lord?'_

_'Your sister, my youngest child, Raziel. Where is Anaphiel, my son?'_

Not wanting my suspicions to be correct, I peeked at what he was doing. What awaited my eyes was a scene I had dreaded to happen. My youngest speaking with a child my eldest had created to match my own. I knew he had made a son to spite me for punishing him, even though everything he said was true. I looked upon the scene with pure fury, not noticing the calm manner she was talking with this traitors son, nor the human that was enjoying their company. If I had taken a step back from my own prejudices, I may have done something different.

I immediately summoned Azriel, Micheal, and Gabriel to bring their sister back, and to end the communications with the hell spawn that dared to speak with her. I ignored my son who was asking me to wait and just listen to him. I was furious with him as well, but he was not to be punished for his sister's mistake.

I wish I had done differently, then I may still have my child without her going through so much torment...

When she had been brought before me, her cries were not for mercy on herself, rather the heathen that was also brought along. She didn't waste breathe on herself, not once...

I banished them both. They were not to join either Heaven or Hell, rather be in the human realm as they had obviously wanted before. I erased all my daughters memories of Heaven and made her a pale shadow of her former self. She still wasn't quite human, however the other had a different fate. He was stripped of all his power but before he could be just like her, banished to another side of the world, his body was taken and was fused with an unborn child.

This is their story...


	2. Chapter 1 - Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the meeting of the first characters.

Pain...

That is all I remember from my time up to now. That and unending darkness.

What changed my life from then to now was a woman. She was taller than me, with long locks of straight black hair that seemed to be made of a liquid smoke. Her eyes were the same color of black, shimmering and misting repeatedly in a mysterious pattern. Her skin was creamy and she had proud prominent features, features which were highlighted by the make-up she chose to use. She looked upon me, probably to see if I had any resemblance to some other missing girls (I had been asked that a lot lately), and smiled sweetly.

“Do you have a place to stay, young lady?” She asked in a sweet coo.

Looking at where I had just been, which my previous group seem to growl at me. They hadn't liked me as a new addition to the group, at least not all of them, but the old man was nowhere near here at the present moment. So I turned my gaze back to the lovely, mysterious woman before me and shook my head slightly.

At this, her smile widened and gave me her hand. “Then would you like to help me? I can give you a place where you can belong and have a purpose.”

I didn't know what most of what she meant, but she did say a place where I could belong, a home. Maybe I could find out who I was as well. So, without too much thought into it, I gladly gave her my hand.

  
  


  
  


My time where she took me became hazy, but not anything I really would complain about. I am fed, and she is happy at my compliance for most things. She even lets me explore the rest of the building when I feel well enough to. However that is not the case right now.

She had told me to come find her if anything seemed wrong, which I was concerned about my stomach. For the past few weeks, my stomach has grown and it feels as if something is moving inside me. When I shown this to the men that hang around with me and a couple other girls my age, they just glared at me and shrugged me off. So I set off to go find her.

Looking around on all the floors that she normally could be found on, I became stumped. Where could she be? I started to pace a bit, trying to remember where she might be then moving back to the elevator to try the last button. It was the only floor that I had never been to and since she was nowhere to be found on the other floors, she might be there. Upon entering this new floor, I forgot my original objective and became lost in wonder around all the beauty.

The floor seemed to be made of a world that was very different to the drab grays and browns that were outside. Walls glittering with golden sunlight, blazing amber, and reflective creamy marble. There were portraits of different times and eras, each having their own styles of brushstrokes. As my fingers started to gently move over the long dried paintings, my eyes were turned to the door that didn't match the surroundings. It was a plain door, so it shouldn't have caught my attention but I was drawn to it for some reason...

Quietly, I opened the door to have a peek inside which nearly made me trip. Inside was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, including the lovely woman whom I was looking for.

The room wasn't all that special, the walls were dark and the floor was flat in its reflections since there wasn't anything intricate or dazzling. In fact, there were even standing and hanging stones from the ceiling and floor, stuff I should've paid attention to so to avoid the sharp objects. The only thing that kept my eyes glued to it was a box.

A glass box that seemed to be filled with a strange, opaque shimmering liquid that surrounded a person, it looked like a boy. Not even the sting in my hand told me to be wary of the room or the box as I walked forward. I just wanted a closer look inside the box.

Up close, I could see the boys true beauty through the shimmering liquid, as if I was looking at a living painting... I just wanted to... touch...

  
  


*POV change

  
  


_'So pretty...'_

It was a soft whisper before my mind was filled with an image that was not my own. It wasn't even a voice I remembered that was showing me this angelic/faerie image. _This person couldn't even describe my image? Just pretty?_

Then again, what was being shown wasn't clouded by any lust, pride, envy or greed. What was being shown was myself, floating in the semi-clear liquid that seemed to shimmer like silver dust. My pale white hair almost blend into it, while my features seemed to be slightly hidden from time to time as the liquid swirled around me.

But that still didn't change the fact that this was not the voice I had been waiting for.

_'Who ruined our plan?'_

_'Oh... He moved...'_

Upon opening my eye, I see the deepest gray eyes, so deep they could be black if it weren't for the surrounding features telling me otherwise. She had pale skin and dark chocolate brown hair that started to fall around her face in seemingly liquid strands around her eyes and face. But for the most part, her eyes were drawing me in, as if they held a power to enchant others. However, I needed to see what about this girl actually woke me up. Or why I heard her speak while in my slumber.

When gazing on her for a closer inspection, this girl was in horrible shape. Her pale skin was so pale it was translucent, showing bones and veins. She barely had any meat on her bones, so her face was sunken and drawn, showing off sharp angles of her jaw and cheeks. She looked as if you could push her off the building she would either shatter from the push or float down like a feather. At least that was until I saw her abdomen. Her stomach was protruding as if she was...

The thought was immediately answered as a small kick was made to her ribs, which I felt as well. _How was she not noticing it?_ Shaking my head, I turned to the other thing that caught my eyes. There were two spots on this girls small frame that were bright red, a slight red mark around her neck that I didn't think too much into and her hand. There was a gash across her entire hand that was dripping blood down her arm and smearing on the glass case I was in.

 _'So that's woke me up.'_ I thought, slightly annoyed and amused.

_'Woke... Up..?'_

Staring at the girl, I realized that she hadn't spoken aloud. She looked confused, tilting her head slightly as she looked at me. _Were those her thoughts?_

Before I had a chance to learn more about the girl in front of me, Lilith had come into view. She had hastily gotten to the door frame and stopped, spotting the girl at my glass containment. At first her face was just full of shock and surprise, which soon became darker as she glared daggers at the frail girl. Before I could motion to Lilith that there was no need, a searing pain from my side caught my attention. Looking back at the girl, her eyes shown no pain but I could clearly see from her stomach that the child inside her was kicking harder and harder, trying to get her attention.

There was definitely something wrong with her and her child, didn't she realize that?

She needed immediate care, so I decided to try and communicate with this numb girl.

 _'What are you doing here?'_ I asked

 _'Here..?'_ She seemed to now look around her surroundings again, confusion at the question that had been asked. She seemed to remember that she had been trying to do something before. She continued to look around until catching sight of Lilith.

 _'Ah...There she is... I need her...'_ Her thoughts trailed off before her body seemed to fall, barely catching herself. When Lilith came running up to catch the girl, not worried for her but for the child inside her, the girl didn't flinch away from her. Instead, she did something that made my heart stutter in a strange way.

She smiled warmly at Lilith, so warm my mind had my sisters smiling face mirroring in my head. The smile started to falter as she was slowly losing consciousness.

 _'Don't worry, she will help you get better.'_ I told the girl. Her eyes went back to me and before closing her eyes, the smile returned to her face, making my heart stutter again.

“What a troublesome thing...” Lilith's grumble faded when she found something unusual on the girl. Her gaze was where the red stood against the girls skin. Seeming to see something that was absolutely horrible, she tore the girls shirt from the collar down. Upon doing that, even I felt a sudden chill to my spine.

Across the girls chest right over where her heart was a bright red marking. It was a crude rune from what was normally used. In fact, it was so rare that only one other rune was made, which was already on the player that I had originally wanted to wake me from my slumber. This explained why I seemed to feel all the pain from her as if it was my own. But Lilith had informed me that she had successfully given the rune to Jace, so this one was a shock to the both of us.

This was going to be interesting game...

  
  


  
  


  
  


After that incident happened, Lilith started taking better care of the girl. She also put in that she was her legal daughter, which in my mind was stupid, but to the girl it could be true. Over the last few weeks, I had snooped inside her thoughts and past. The girl had very little to her past, which was to say none. Before Lilith had found this girl, she had just woken up in a strange alleyway surrounded by an old man who immediately tried to steal any money she had. She has had a better life since Lilith happily snatched her off the streets.

Lilith honestly thought she had landed on a gold mine, for not only was the girl without familial ties, she was also the only girl who was having a successful pregnancy. All the other tries to replicate him were pretty much failures, with each child either killing the mother and just becoming a mindless demon, or just dying within hours of the birth. The signs that it would be a failure normally started with it looking like cancer, _(hair loss, nausea, and sometimes blood would be coming out of either their eyes, ears or mouth)_ but she was only showing nausea like a normal pregnancy. The only thing Lilith didn't care for was the fact that she didn't speak. _'She would be perfect if she would say how wonderful a mother I am, why did she have to be dumb?'_

My thoughts on that were the fact she didn't speak, rather something was blocking her from speaking. As if the red rune had actually prevented her from actual speech. Not that it mattered if she could speak or not, Lilith still loved showing her 'daughter' off to random citizens to show she was 'human'. It helped that if a random mortal saw them together, she did look both young and close enough to Lilith that they wouldn't even question it. Thanks to my input, I was able to get the girl some food and nourishment so her and the baby could survive. She was about 2 months into her pregnancy, but the baby was starting to show within the first month. Either it was a smart baby, or she was giving birth to another spawn from hell.

Today Lilith had taken the girl out to see a non-charted band that the humans were starting to enjoy. They honestly had no stage presence, music was just a mash of what was popular with strange lyrics, and the name was so nonsensical that it was pretty lack-luster all around. But the one that had the girls attention was the pianist.

_'Looks nice... Feels off...'_

I had long since figured out her simple thoughts. He was a boy with dirty blonde curls, slight build and only slightly taller than her. His looks weren't that impressive, but it was his presence that was. She was close to the boy, close enough to notice that he gave off no body heat. While she was pondering that, my mind thought that he was simply a vampire. The intriguing part for my was that it was daytime still and he was outside. There was also something on his forehead that I couldn't quite see through her eyes, she wasn't paying attention to his features.

Just in case, I sent her my nonchalant feelings on the boy so not to give Lilith away. If she were to start looking concerned on the boy being strange, she may make Lilith do something reckless.

Feeling her body relax, the baby started to move inside. _The kid didn't really like it when I manipulated their mom, huh? Smart._ Out of the corner of the girls eye, Lilith seem to pick up on the uncomfortable feeling she was having. Out of all the things the girl that I like least, it was the name Lilith gave the girl, so I never nor will I ever call her it.

'Evelyne my dear, do you need to sit down? I know it has been hard coming with me on my business trips, but you don't have to keep standing. You have more than just you to worry about.” Lilith cooed, very much trying her best to show off to these useless mortals her protege that she had acquired. She thought naming the girl after her replacement all those years ago was so clever.

To me, it was just petty and childish.

 _'Sit..? No... How nice...'_ She thought softly. She had went to shake her head when the bassist coaxed her into a chair. In response to that, she blinked and gave her now famous smile. Even not being there, it still effected me which I had yet to figure out how.

These humans however were no match. Seeing her smile, I could tell from her eyes that they became putty in her hands. Now if she was able to talk, she could coaxed them to do whatever she had wanted, which is to say whatever Lilith wanted. A fact that still irked Lilith watching them melt at the sight. I could use it to my advantage for my survival. If I could just convince her to stay near me, I wouldn't need to be so hands-on and violent, just get her to smile and they would listen to whatever I wanted 'my dear friend' to have. Why didn't Lilith see the potential?

But that part wasn't all that important. What was important right now, was her survival and mine. If she died, I would follow suit. But she wouldn't need to wait too long, all for our plan to work was to start getting the players in place.

So... Let the game begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is not quite close to what happened in the books, but I'm not really trying to make it too far from the story. I had made this story before the last book had actually came out so the OC that was created was quite fleshed out. Do tell me what you think and I will try to make the chapters longer in the future. I hope you like the story so far.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I had once written down, but long since lost the file on an old laptop. I have since edited it to give me more time to write more details to the story to make more sense. Please let me know any constructive critiques and if it is a good enough story to keep going.


End file.
